


I am so lucky to have you

by lavenderlotion



Category: Glee
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Shopping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: "I've never been on a formal date before, obviously, so I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do but my mom's already helped me pick out an outfit...oh gosh, is that lame? That's totally a lame thing to tell your boyfriend, isn't it?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crush Object](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218016) by [vcg73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcg73/pseuds/vcg73). 

> This is inspired by an AMAZING fic that I fell in love with during a Glee binge. Denny Payson is the absolute cutest, and I am so thankful to the original author for allowing me to this character!

When Kurt wakes up, he groggily reaches for his phone and makes sure that it has been plugged in all night. The last thing he needs is to let it die again. He pulls it to him with a sleepy little snuffle, digging his face into his pillow as he stretches his legs out, grumbling happily as his calves stretch with a pleasant burn. When he finally manages to get both eyes open so the words on his screen stop blurring together, he sees that he has a text from Denny.

_ Gd mrning Kurt!!! I hope u slept well. TYSM for meeting my family, they all really liked u & wld love to see u agn!!! :D _

Kurt smiles, his chest filling with warm affection that still feels foreign to him. The text is time-stamped from not even half an hour ago, and Kurt squints his eyes at the time just to confirm that it is in fact only seven in the morning.  _ What is that boy doing up at six-thirty on a Saturday? _ Kurt wonders to himself, smiling fondly at his ceiling as he rolls onto his back. 

_ Good morning, baby. Did you sleep well? _ Kurt types out, biting into his bottom lip at the endearment. He's never thought of calling someone something as pedestrian as  _ baby _ before but...it almost fits with the way he feels about Denny. The younger boy is just so sweet, so adorable, that Kurt finds it suits him. And, well, Kurt kind of likes the possession behind it, the way it makes Denny sound like his. 

Gaga, who even is he?

Not even a second later, his phone starts blaring its ringtone. Kurt startles so badly that he drops the device onto his face, groaning even as he scrabbles to answer the thing—very aware of the two sleeping girls across the room from him. It’s Denny, and Kurt can’t hold down the grin that stretches over his face when he sees the display name.

“‘lo?” he answers, his voice scratching out of his throat, nothing more than a deep rumble this early in the morning. 

_ “Kurt?” _ The voice on the other end of the line asks. Denny sounds tinny through his phone speakers. His usually sweet voice is higher than normal, and it’s laced through with an emotion Kurt can’t get a lock on over the phone. 

“Are you okay?” Kurt asks while his lips twist down into a frown. 

“Y-yes,” Denny says, almost shyly, and Kurt can picture the way he would be ducking his head to hide a blush. “Your voice is just, uhm, really deep over the phone.”

The hushed confession startles a laugh from him, his earlier concern melting into fond warmth that settles in his chest. “I just woke up,” he explains, clearing his throat as he tries to get himself back to his usual pitch. 

“Oh!” Denny says on a rush of breath. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to bother you, I can call back later? Or not at all. Maybe you’re too busy to talk. Just because you said you would call me obviously didn’t mean that you call me at seven in the morning, gosh, it’s so early I really should have thought of that first.”

Kurt is laughing softly when Denny trails off. “It’s alright, baby,” Kurt says, the word slipping out of its own accord at the image of Denny flushed and rambling, his freckled dusted cheeks turning a very sweet shade of pink that Kurt rather likes. The boy makes a high-pitched noise over the line before he breathes out a soft  _ “oh my gosh” _ . Worried, Kurt asks, “Is that okay? If you don’t like it, I won’t use it.”

“N-no. No, I  _ do  _ like it, I promise. I just might, possibly,  _ really _ like it.” Denny’s voice is quiet enough that Kurt nearly misses his uttered admittance. It makes him smile as his stomach seems to fall out of him, heat swirling up his spine at the thought of turning another boy on.

“That's okay, baby,” Kurt tells him with a grin, letting his voice drop low. The other boy squeaks, breathing loudly enough that Kurt can hear him over the phone, and he rolls onto his stomach to press his growing arousal into the bed. “I'm happy you called me. It's nice hearing your voice right after waking up.”

It takes Denny a minute to respond, during which Kurt can hear his heavy breathing. He doesn't say anything, giving the boy the time he needs while he smiles rather ridiculously into his pillow, and he wonders how he can like someone so much when just a week ago he had been completely against the idea of them being anything more than friends.

Eventually, Denny takes a huge breath that he lets out slowly. “Den, are you okay?” Kurt asks when the other boy still doesn't say anything.

“Y-yeah, I'm just embarrassed again,” Denny admits quietly—so quietly that Kurt barely hears him. He turns up the volume on his phone and plugs his other ear with his finger when Denny keeps going. “I-I can't believe this happened again.”

Kurt frowns, mentally replaying the last couple of minutes until— “Oh! Baby, did you...” Kurt can't even finish the sentence. Not because he doesn't  _ know _ what his boyfriend is talking about, but because the thought of it is...affecting Kurt more than he'd like. Denny makes a high noise over the line, though it isn't a happy sound. “It's okay, Den, really. That...wow, that's actually kind of amazing. Was it...just from me calling you baby?”

“Mhm,” Denny mutters sadly. Kurt wishes he was there, that he could lean in and kiss him just as gently as he had the last time this happened.

“Well, I definitely won't call you that at school then,” Kurt jokes, and it earns him a little chuckle. He curls onto his side, ignoring the way his body has reacted to focus on comforting the younger boy. “There is really nothing to be ashamed of, I promise. But, we can totally talk about something else if you would like to.”

“Can we talk about something else?” Denny asks, though he's not as quiet as he'd been. Kurt smiles, glad the boy isn't too embarrassed.

“Totally. So...how was your night? Did you sleep well?”

“It was great! It was really awesome of you to meet my family, they all really liked you,” Denny tells him, and Kurt can hear the smile in his voice. He stretches out on the bed, his chest feeling warm with how happy he feels just from knowing Denny is smiling again. “I didn't really sleep a lot. I think I'm too excited for tonight. I'm really excited to go on a date with you! Getting burgers with you was really nice and watching movies last night was totally awesome. I've never been on a formal date before, obviously, so I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do but my mom's already helped me pick out an outfit...oh gosh, is that lame? That's totally a lame thing to tell your boyfriend, isn't it?”

Kurt bursts out laughing, though he tries to get it down to a giggle that doesn’t sound too crazed by the thrill that hearing Denny call him his  _ boyfriend _ brings him. “I don't think that is lame at all, Den. I'm flattered that you're putting so much thought into an outfit. But I don't want you to be so nervous; it's my first date too and I'm really just as nervous as you are. We're in the same boat here.”

“Oh, that's good!” Denny chirps after taking a rather relieved sounding breath. “Well, it's not good that you've never been on a date before, because you're really awesome and super attractive, but it's good for me!” 

“Well, thank you very much,” Kurt murmurs, flushing a little. It's a bit heady, knowing his boyfriend thinks so highly of him. Kurt vows that he'll live up to it. “So, tell me more about this carefully chosen outfit you'll be wearing tonight?”

“Uhm, well I'm wearing pants?” Denny tells him, and Kurt can  _ hear _ the confusion in his voice.

Kurt giggles even as he ignores just how smitten he's sure his smile is. He teases, “Pants huh? That is probably for the best, seeing as most establishments do have a rule about that.” Yes, the boy's clothes might be well fitted and rather dapper, but it appears he knows as much about fashion as any other boy typically does.

“Oh shush,” Denny says with a little laugh of his own. “I don't really know lots about clothing. Except for ties! I really like ties. Is that okay?”

“That's fine, Denny. It would be boring if we liked all the same things anyway.” Rolling back onto his side, Kurt tucks his phone between his head and his pillow. Denny hums something positive, and Kurt grins. “So—”

“Shut up!” Tina groans suddenly, cutting through Kurt's train of thought. His teeth click closed, and he slowly rolls over to find the tiny girl staring at him with a look of ire so strong that he cringes back into his mattress. “Do you know what time it is!” she demands, her voice a shrill screech that has Kurt wincing. 

Ignoring the giggling he can hear through the phone, Kurt hazards, “Time for waffles?”

Tina's face melts from an expression of righteous fury to desperate hunger, and she pouts dramatically as she says, “Oh Kurt, please!”

Kurt laughs, rolling his eyes. “Sure. Let me just say bye to Denny,” he tells her, ignoring the obnoxious cooing. “Hello,” Kurt says into the phone, focusing on the happy noise of Denny's laughter. “Tina and Mercedes slept over, and Tiny isn't nearly as happy about us talking so early as I am,” Kurt explains.

“That's understandable,” Denny says sweetly. “I'm really, really excited to see you later.”

“Are there any other Disney movies you haven't seen yet? Maybe you could come over again? I certainly wouldn't be opposed to cuddling up on the couch again, as long as you’re comfortable with that.”

“I'd love that,” Denny says quickly, then hums consideringly before adding, “I've never seen Mulan!”

Kurt gasps and says, “That is absolutely something we need to change! I'll pick you up at six for dinner, is that okay?”

“Uhm, could you come any earlier? I-I just, I've usually eaten by then.”

“That's fine sweetie,” Kurt tells him, remembering just how much food the boy can scarf down as he ignores the look Tina sends him. Kurt finds he rather likes using the little names. “I'll see you later, alright?”

“Okay, goodbye Kurt!” the boy chirps, ending the call before either of them can drag it on. Kurt smiles to himself, sinking back into his mattress as he plans out his day. He has to make breakfast, get ready, go shopping (and finding a worthy outfit feels more important than ever, knowing Denny’s put in so much work), and pick his boyfriend— _ boyfriend— _ up for their first date. 

Kurt’s smile only grows. 

“White boy, you are seriously gone on that little leprechaun,” Mercedes says, climbing onto his bed so she can poke him in the side. Kurt twists away even as he sends her a death glare. “Don't worry, it is absolutely adorable. It's sweet seein' you act like this.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, but his friends support makes him feel nothing but warm as he finally rises out of bed, intent on having an amazing day. 


	2. Chapter 2

“So...if you wanted, you could totally have your spot on the Cheerios back,” Kurt says casually, rifling through a rack of bedazzled shirts with only half of his attention focused on the task. He is far more interested in getting a glimpse of Mercedes' face in his peripheral vision, where he's watching her as stealthily as he can. Sadly, he is perhaps being  _ too _ sneaky, as he misses the no-doubt excellent show of shock that certainly colours her face as she turns a bit to the side.

“Boy, what in the world are you talking about?” she asks loudly, though she still doesn't turn towards him. 

They've been at the mall for nearly an hour—having left after Kurt made them all his sought-after waffles (which were really nothing special, despite what Tina insists on) and gotten them ready in carefully chosen outfits—when he finally brings it up. He's been thinking about how he was going to ask Mercedes to join the team again since Sue first mentioned it but he...well, he really isn't sure how. Kurt knows that he and Mercedes don't necessarily see eye to eye when it comes to the group (seeing as she quit but he had stayed on and then became captain), but they had worked out most of their tension about it the year before. 

So he takes a deep breath, and he does his best to sell it to her.

“You joining the cheerios again. Let's just say that Sue was...impressed with your ability to wrangle Terrell into helping me with everything that happened yesterday.” Kurt pulls out a shirt in a soft shade of green that is run through with simple silver detailing and thinks it would go rather well with Denny's fair skin and coppery hair. He imagines gifting it to the boy and pictures the sweet smile he's sure that he would get for his efforts, and he pulls out his phone. 

_ What is your shirt size? _ he texts, not letting himself second guess the urge. If he found a cute shirt for Mercedes or Tina, or heck, even  _ Finn _ , he would pick it up without a thought. He looks up from his screen and back over to where Mercedes is focused on a large pile of shirts. “She offered you your spot back and in the same breath paid you a compliment. It could be a lot of fun!”

“Do you seriously think I want back on that squad after everything that happened last year?” Mercedes asks him in a tone that implies he's crazy for even suggesting such a thing. Kurt rolls his eyes to himself, knowing she has a point but still wanting to give it a shot.

“I think it would be different this time,” Kurt tells her quietly, though he doesn’t look over at her yet. Having her back on the squad...is something he really wants the more that he thinks about it. The other girls are all nice enough, and a lot of them really respect him, but he isn't  _ friends _ with any of them. 

Aside from Brittany, he wouldn't hang out with any of them outside of school and practice, and he certainly would never go shopping with any of them. So getting to share the thrill of competition and the wonderful elation that comes with  _ winning _ with Mercedes again could be really fun. “Did you ever read the article that got written after your performance, last year? It was all about how inclusive Sue is, and what a positive message her Cheerios are spreading,” Kurt ignores his friends incredulous snort and continues on, “and I truly believe that's something Sue might actually care about, very  _ very _ deep down.”

Mercedes doesn't say anything right away. Kurt lets the silence be, and when his phone pings he checks it quickly to see that Denny has answered.  _ a smll, y?? _ the text reads, and Kurt grins as he snags the pretty green shirt in the appropriate size and adds it to the pile already draped over his arm, sending back nothing more than a winking emoticon.

“I wish I could join the Cheerios,” Tiny says softly, startling Kurt. When he turns to his left, Tina is watching them both with a sad sort of smile that makes Kurt ache to see. “I bet I would feel invincible, walking down the halls in that uniform.”

“You would,” Mercedes tells her plainly but kindly, moving around Kurt until she can pull the other girl into her side. “But invincible or not, that club isn't me, doll. I've been true to myself for sixteen years—why would I give up my truth just to avoid a few slushies? That ain't me.”

Kurt reaches for her hand and gives her a smile that he knows doesn't quite reach his eyes. “Well, I'll miss getting the chance to duet with you.”

“White boy, now you just talking crazy. I sure as hell don't think that just because Mr.  _ Shue _ doesn't see our magical talent, don't mean we can't sing together no more,” Mercedes rolls her eyes this time, bumping him with her hip as he laughs. “Besides, I ain't gonna have no time, with my hands full of tall, dark and handsome.”

“Cedes!” he gasps in mock outrage. She had told them all the juicy details the night before, including exactly how she had gotten Terrell to go after Jacob. His girl is a genius, in his opinion, and any boy who'd discipline Jacob just for a little light kissing definitely knows Mercedes’ worth. Laughing, he hip bumps her back, a joke on the tip of his tongue when a top catches his eye. He scurries over, feeling the dark fabric in his fingers and cooing in appropriate awe at such an excellent fashion find. “Oh! Girl, this is  _ perfect _ for you!”

And it is; a truly beautiful maroon top that will accentuate her in all the best ways and ensure that Terrell can't keep his eyes off her during their date. Kurt hauls her over by the arm, quickly sorting through the hangers until he finds her size and then holding it out with a wide smile, his earlier sadness completely forgotten. “This, some cute jeans or even a tight little skirt, and Terrell won't know what hit him!”

“That boy already doesn't know what hit him,” Tina jokes and Mercedes throws her head back with a laugh that Kurt join in on.

“Damn straight,” Mercedes tells them seriously, her smile wide. “But, I might not know what hit me either. That boy...he is  _ fine _ , and he kisses even better than he looks!”

Kurt giggles, turning back to the racks he'd been pursuing earlier. He still has to come up with his own look, after all. “How about you, Kurt? I know that kiss you two shared yesterday got ruined by Jacob, but was there any more hot lip to lip action?”

Kurt blushes. He mentally curses his smooth, porcelain skin as he feels it heat right up, doing his best to look like he isn't affected in any way. “Oh you know,” he says vaguely, hoping they'll drop the subject. Being his best friends (gossip  _ fiends, _ seriously), means they absolutely don't, and Tina squeals in delight before beginning to chant the word “details” far too loudly for the size of store they’re in.

“Okay, okay,” he finally relents with a rather hearty sigh. “Like I told you  _ both _ last night, he came over after school ended. As you both know, we watched a movie. There may have been some kissing, but nothing explicit, my gosh! Denny had such an upsetting day because of me—” “—boo, you  _ know _ Jacob's craziness ain't your fault!—” “—and we are absolutely not at that point. The kiss in the hall was the...most intimate kiss either of us has ever had.”

Tina squeals again, and Kurt rolls his eyes as she gushes about how sweet that is. Kurt, more than anything, thinks it's comforting. He might be nearly two years older, but they're coming into their relationship with the same amount of experience. Neither of them have dated anyone, and Denny had been Kurt's fourth kiss—if he even counted Brittany, Dave and Azimo—while Kurt was his first. 

Neither of them have experience when it comes to relationships. And Kurt likes that, likes that they're both figuring things out together. Because not only does it make him feel less creepy, it makes him feel much more comfortable knowing that they're learning together. Kurt is incredibly nervous for tonight, seeing as it  _ is  _ his first real date, and knowing that Denny is just as nervous helps with the anxious knotting in his belly.

“I think I need the change rooms,” Kurt says eventually, looking critically over his pile of clothing. While he's found a few shirts that he likes, there's nothing that has stood out to him. He mentally rifles through his closest in hopes of thinking of something good, but he just comes up blank. “Gaga, what am I going to do!”

“White boy, what are you going on about now?” Mercedes teases, taking the pile that Kurt has had draped over his arm and throwing it down onto a bench for her and Tina to sort through. Kurt doesn't protest, if only because Mercedes' sense of fashion is second only to his own.

“I have absolutely nothing to wear. This morning, Denny told me that his mom helped him pick out an outfit! He's putting so much thought it our date that I  _ have _ to look amazing! Gaga, what if I show up and I don't look good enough and he realizes that he really does only like me because I saved him from a dumpster toss and it's all been one big inflated sense of gratitude and he breaks up with me before we even start dating an—”

“White boy, you need to take a deep breath right now,” Mercedes snaps, her voice quieting the running thoughts that seem to be getting darker and darker. He closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath and pays a moment of thanks that the store they’re in is blissfully empty save a single sales associate too far away to hear his meltdown. “You’re gonna look absolutely  _ fabulous— _ so fabulous, in fact, that Denny isn’t even goin’ to have  _ words _ to describe how hot you are.”

Kurt takes a deep breath that fills his chest, doing his best to let her words calm him down. She’s right, of course, and Kurt knows his freakout is due to his own fears and is probably entirely unfounded, but still. He really, really hopes he can find an outfit worthy of their first date. 

* * *

Four hours and seven minutes later, they have an outfit. Kurt’s glad it’s only two o’clock, seeing as he’ll have to get home and get ready before going to pick up Denny. He’s already planning out his shower and what exactly he’s going to do—cleanse, exfoliate, shave, exfoliate again, cleanse again—and thinking about breaking out his overly expensive jar of Caribbean body milk that he’s had for nearly a year. When he closes his eyes, he pictures Denny’s (hopefully) happy face when he sees him, and his stomach swoops. 

They finally head out of the mall, laden down with clothes bags they drop into Kurt’s navigator before skipping across the parking lot. They start off singing, but by the time they get to Kurt's favourite barbershop—only a short walk from the mall—his hands are twisting together nervously, and he can’t seem to find his voice. Never before has Kurt Hummel been anything but excited for a haircut. As he stares up at the sign, the anxious twisting of nerves that won't leave his belly feel completely foreign. He comes to a complete stop, and Tina runs into his back with a laugh.

“Kurt?” she asks through a giggle, her hands landing on his hips as she rights them both. Kurt hums, narrowing his eyes as he stares at the sign above him as though it will change the indecision warring within himself. Even as the seconds tick by, the sign—and his nervous stomach—remain unchanged.

“I don't think I'm going to cut my hair today,” Kurt says, realizing  _ that  _ is what had him feeling so tied up only as he says the words. Huh. That’s shocking. 

“White boy, have you gone crazy on me?” Mercedes demands with both hands planted on her hips—a rather strong pose, all things considered. “You  _ hate _ what your hair is doing! You won't stop touching it and then looking absolutely offended.”

“Well yes,” he admits, and then studiously tells himself that he is  _ not _ blushing, even if he can feel it spreading all the way down his neck, “but Denny really seems to like it.”

Silence meets his admission. Kurt doesn't bother looking away from the shop's sign. He doesn't need to, not to know what his girls are thinking. Silence continues to reign until Tina breaks it hesitantly. “You really like that boy, huh?”

“I think I might...really like him, yes. Yesterday was one of the worst days of my life, not knowing if he was okay and thinking the worst. It was like my heart was being torn out, and when I  _ found _ him? It just broke in half. Cuddling with him after...I've never felt anything like that before,” he admits quietly. It's...scary, putting his fledgling feelings into words. Because he had a crush on Finn, and there was David Karofsky before the boy became a bully, but never has he felt like this for someone who might feel it back. And he thinks, with Denny, that the boy really  _ does _ feel it back. After the previous night, he can't keep telling himself that the boy only feels for him some misplaced sense of hero-worship, because it just isn't the case. It can’t be the case. 

Denny likes him, of that Kurt is slowly becoming surer.

And Kurt, well he's pretty sure he rather likes the boy, too.

“I think that's really wonderful, Kurt,” Tina tells him gently. His eyes absolutely do not sting when she hugs him. “You deserve to be happy, and to have all the things the rest of us have. I haven't spoken to him much, but Denny seems quite nice from what I have seen.”

“He's a sweetheart!” Kurt cries, thinking about the way Denny had cheered him on when he found out about Kurt's solo, and the kiss they had shared in the hall. Kurt shivers thinking about it—none of the kisses they had shared on his couch while they watched  _ The Princess and the Frog _ had been quite like it—and drops his eyes so Tina won't somehow read his mind. 

“I think that's really wonderful,” Mercedes says at last, giving him a smile that makes the anxious tension in his stomach ease away into warmth. 

“Oh my Gaga,” Kurt mans loudly, “This completely changes my outfit!”


	3. Chapter 3

Taking a deep breath, Kurt allows himself a single moment of creeping insecurity before he raises his head and looks at himself in the mirror. He's at the point where there is really nothing more that he can do. He's showered, which was a rather extensive affair that lasted the better part of an hour and had his dad hollering about the hot water. He has gone through his entire skincare routine, cleansing and scrubbing and toning and moisturizing, and then moisturizing more. He is hairless and  _ very _ soft.

As he finally takes in his reflection, he can't seem to help the cringe that pulls over his face. His hair is a mess of curls atop his head, somewhat tamed by the bit of mousse he had run through it after the shower. He let it air dry, and his curls are all rather tight—tighter than he's worn them since he was a kid. It's hard to look at.

His curls remind him of a time when he was young and innocent of loss. Before the other boys and girls decided that he was too different for him to hang out with them. It reminds him of a time when his mother was still alive, and a sharp pain shoots through his chest as he thinks that. Running his fingers through his hair doesn't do much, but it softens a few of the ringlets into prettier waves that Kurt doesn't mind as much. It’s still curly, but he doesn't despise how they look sweeping across his scalp.

With a deep breath, he gives up. Tonight, his hair isn't for him. It doesn't  _ matter _ if he likes it, because he's only wearing it for Denny to enjoy. It makes it easier to stomach, and his lips curl into a small smile when he remembers Denny calling it  _ "hot guy cute". _ With a single nod at his reflection, Kurt forces himself to move on to more important business: clothing.

The outfit he had been envisioning himself in will absolutely not work anymore. He had been  _ wanting _ to go with all sharp, sleek lines, but looking at himself now has him feeling like that outfit would clash. The softness of his hair even makes his face look softer, drawing attention  _ away _ from the cut of his cheeks and his jawline. He doesn't like it, but such is life.

Opening the door to his closet, Kurt tells reminds himself to remain positive. It isn't hard to do, not with the giddy excitement that has been climbing up his belly since he woke up. All he has to do is  _ think _ about that fact that he's going on a date, and his bad mood disappears—replaced with a little thrill of stress when he thinks back on how sweet and excited Denny had sounded over the phone. All Kurt wants is for tonight to go well, and he knows the perfect outfit is a must for making that happen.

He starts with underwear, seeing as undergarments generally go  _ under _ the rest of your clothes. He keeps it simple, a pair of black briefs that fit him  _ perfectly. _ No one is going to see them save himself, but he likes knowing he's wearing something on the sexier side. With that out of the way, it’s jeans next. He already knows vaguely what pants he wants to wear. If Denny is going to be wearing jeans, Kurt won't shove himself into slacks or the leather pants no one knows he owns.

Instead, he chooses his comfiest pair of light wash jeans, pants that he'll admit to  _ no one _ were purchased in the women's section and aren't actually denim. They’re appropriate for the still-warm weather as they fall above the ankle, even if it’s edging closer to fall by the day. Kurt decides to go with a slight cuff, and he pulls them on slowly, rolling them over his legs. His bare, hairless skin is another thing that no one will see but has him feeling more confident either way.

Once he has the jeans on he decides on a fancier pair of loafers to dress them up and defeminize them just a bit. The pair he decides to wear has a silver buckle and are rather shiny, kept in tip-top shape—if he does say so himself. After that, Kurt absolutely does not panic at having to pick a shirt. Rather, he takes slow, careful breaths as he walks to the end of his closet, letting himself slowly pursue his options with a critical eye.

Fashion has been something that Kurt has been passionate about since he was a child, but sometimes he wishes he was more like a regular boy; like Finn, who throws on whatever he grabs first as long as it fits. This is rather complicated, and he tries not to let his frustration show through in a frown—he doesn't need to cause premature wrinkles before his first date.

Sighing, Kurt turns to his shirts where he actually finds something rather quickly. An outfit comes to mind and with a happy noise Kurt skips to his dresser and pulls out a white button-down, donning it quickly. The shirt is shot through with delicate lines of silver than run over the collar and cuffs. He’s only worn it a few times, but it's a gorgeous piece, one Kurt got for very little online and loves.

Rushing back over to his sweaters, Kurt doesn't bother keeping down his grin as he reaches for the light grey piece. It's a simple crewneck, though it's rather long and hits a few inches below his waistline. He rolls his shirt sleeves up so the cuff is over the sweater, the silver lines contrasting nicely the grey sweater. Giddy, he rushes back to his room to stand in front of his full body mirror, eyes closed.

Slowly, he lets his eyes blink open. Thoroughly checking himself out, Kurt drags his eyes from his toes up to his curly hair, his smile only growing wider. He looks good. He  _ knows _ he looks good, despite how worried he’d been. The shape of the sweater works just fine with his hair, and his jeans help show off just how tight his body has become since joining the squad. Everything seems balanced, from the jeans to the loafers to the button down, and Kurt can't help but let out a little laugh of joy.

Gosh, he had been so nervous, and that all seems for naught now. 

Snagging his phone, he sends off two quick photos, getting everything he needs together as he waits for their responses. He's rather confident in the outfit he's put together, but a second set of positive opinions is always nice. 

Ever since he won a national cheerleading competition and became the head cheerio, he hasn't found that he feels the same need to dress up as he once had. Kurt is pretty sure that his self-confidence has grown a fair bit since last year, and he no longer feels like he needs to wrap himself in over-the-top outfits to feel good about himself.

It’s refreshing, actually. While Kurt doesn’t usually wear his Cheerios uniform around the school, the outfits he does put together have been simpler. Having more confidence in himself has allowed him to shed some of his armour, and it’s never been as obvious as it is now, he thinks as he looks himself over again. Jeans, button-down and sweater. But no bobbles or add-ons or dramatic pieces attached to his outfit. 

His phone pings six times in quick succession, praises from Tina and Mercedes that make his heart glow. Kurt checks the time, figures it isn’t too early to be lame, and takes a deep breath before ascending from his room with an excited grin.

* * *

He grabs a hot chocolate on the drive over. Denny doesn't drink coffee—thankfully, Kurt isn't sure he wants to see how much energy the boy would have while caffeinated—though it's a bit nippy out and Kurt's sure he'll appreciate the gesture. He grabs himself a coffee, sipping at it happily along the drive and letting the warm liquid distract him from the nerves bubbling up his belly.

The drive isn't too long, and he's glad for it. Ever since he left his front door to the teasing of his dad and step-brother—Carole thankfully let him be—his nerves have been off the rail. 

For no real reason at all, Kurt is absolutely terrified that the whole night is going to be a disaster. He has spent time with Denny alone more than once, both in public and in private, and he knows that they get along. There is no good reason for Kurt to be so upset, but the closer he gets to Denny's place the worse his nervous butterflies get.

Kurt tries his very best to ignore them. He doesn't want to do anything to ruin his time with Denny. It's his first date, and it's Denny's first date, and maybe it's just the pressure of wanting things to be amazing for both of them that is making his palms sweat so badly, but he pushes all of that away as he pulls up to the curb out front of Denny's house since the driveway is filled up with cars.

Oh Dior. Having met the boy's whole family the night before doesn't help at  _ all _ when Kurt is faced with the knowledge that his whole family will be home when Kurt picks him up. He steps out of the car empty-handed, figuring he can give Denny his hot chocolate and the shirt he has wrapped in the back seat once they're in the car. The second he's taken two steps away from his car he realizes he should have brought flowers, and then wonders if Denny would have even  _ liked _ being given flowers.

He's being silly. He knows full well that he's being silly. The whole day has been a constant up and down for his emotions and it’s beginning to make him feel off-kilter. He wrings his hands together in a nervous gesture as he climbs the driveway, taking deep breaths in through his nose and letting them back out through his mouth. By the time he rings the doorbell, he's dragging his finger over his cuticle in a repetitive back and forth just to give himself something else to focus on.

He checks the time on his phone as he waits, grimacing when he sees that it isn't even quite five. Denny  _ had _ asked him to come early, but this seems like a little much. Gosh, he hopes the other boy is even ready this early. Quickly pocketing his phone, Kurt stands up straight when he hears the lock click, staring straight ahead with the most pleasant smile he can muster.

His entire body deflates when it's only Denny. The boy's eyes are bright, all but shining with the smile that's stretched over his lips. His hair catches the sun and looks like fire, and Kurt takes a half step back as he steps out of the door and pulls it closed behind him. The moment Denny is standing on the porch with him, the rest of the tension drains from Kurt's frame.

"Oh my," Kurt says quietly, his eyes tracking heavily down Denny's body. The boy looks amazing, in a very fitted pair of black jeans and a button-down shirt in a very pale blue. He has a skinny tie knotted delicately in the hollow of his throat, and Kurt grins, remembering the conversation they had that morning. "You look lovely."

"Thank you," Denny says, ducking his blushing cheeks even though he looks up at Kurt from under his lashes. “Your hair is still curly!” Denny exclaims brightly, his embarrassment seemingly gone as he bounces on his toes. He reaches out and snags a curl between his fingers to pull it straight before letting it bounce back. Kurt watches the whole thing awkwardly, his eyes rolled back into his head to track Denny's hand before falling back to his boyfriend.

“Well...you did say you liked it more this way,” Kurt says hesitantly, feeling a little silly now. But then Denny’s face goes pink, and his eyes drop to his feet before he looks up at Kurt with a big, gorgeous smile stretching across his face.

“Oh wow, Kurt. Y-yeah, I do really like it!” Denny tells him sweetly. "You look amazing." He steps forward into Kurt’s space and leans in to kiss him. It’s one of the first kisses that Denny has initiated, and it makes it all the sweeter for Kurt, who lets their lips slide together slowly before pulling back with a smile.

“As much as I would love nothing more than to keep kissing you, I think your parents are watching us through the peephole,” Kurt says quietly, their lips brushing against one another before he finally straightens out with a final peck. Denny blushes, and Kurt can't keep in the, "you're so beautiful," that falls from his lips.

"Ku-urt," Denny whines, dragging the vowel out. Kurt laughs softly, snagging his hand and tangling their fingers together.

"What, I can't tell my boyfriend that he looks good?" he teases, pulling Denny down the front steps. He wasn't kidding, he really was pretty sure that he saw a shadow in the door’s window after Denny closed it. The last thing he needs is the boy's  _ parents _ watching them kiss because...well, just  _ no. _

"I mean I guess you can," Denny mumbles, pressing closer to Kurt's side as they walk down the driveway. "It's embarrassing though."

"How is it embarrassing?"

"Well I'm not, like,  _ attractive, _ and so I know you're just being nice."

"Hold on," Kurt says, coming to a stop and pulling Denny in by their joined hands. His other lands on the boy's hip to steady him as he asks, "What do you mean you aren't attractive?"

Denny ducks his head and blushes even darker. Once again, Kurt is caught up with just how attractive he thinks that the other boy is. "Denny, when I call you beautiful, I mean it. I wasn't just being nice—I wouldn't do something like that. I really think you're attractive. Really,  _ very _ attractive."

The blush gets darker as Denny's smile gets sweeter, and nosy parents be damned but Kurt can't  _ not _ kiss him. It's chaste, their warm lips brushing together sweetly, but it makes his stomach feel like it's going to drop out of his stomach. Pulling back, he keeps their foreheads rested together as he runs his nose along Denny's cheek gently, he fingers digging in a little sharper into his waist. Denny makes a little noise in his mouth and steps even closer, and Kurt's whole body feels like it's being lit up with an electric current.

When he's finally able to pull back, his breath is coming in quick pants. Denny isn't faring much better, his cheeks stained an even ruddier red than before and his eyes still closed. It makes Kurt's chest swell seeing him like this, and he can't stop himself from leaning in for another chaste case before finally taking a step back.

"Okay," he says heavily, their fingers still intertwined. "Okay, we have a date to get to."

Denny giggles and the noise has Kurt's heart soaring. He grins at Denny with the shorter boy finally opens his eyes, tugging him a little towards his car. "Yeah, okay," Denny agrees, finally taking a step forward. Instead of walking to the car he steals  _ another _ kiss, but Kurt can't even imagine stopping him.

* * *

They do make it to the restaurant. It’s five-thirty be the time Kurt pulls up to BreadstiX's, his heart practically in his throat. Even if some of his nerves have diminished since he first picked Denny up, he's still nervous about making this date as good as he can for Denny. It's important to him that they both remember tonight fondly, and he does his best to get out of his head and focus on his date.

Just as he's thinking that, Denny reaches over and snags Kurt's hand from where it had been resting on the middle console. When Kurt cuts his eyes over, the boy is blushing and smiling down at where he's pulled Kurt's hand into his lap. "I'm really happy we're going out," Denny says sweetly, sounding just as shyly as Kurt is trying not to feel. "I've been really nervous all day, but it's already so much better than I ever could have imagined."

"Well, I'm very glad that you think so." Kurt spares him a quick smile before he’s tugging their joined hands to buss a kiss to Denny's knuckles. The boy makes a cute little noise before he pulls their hands back into his lap, his blush even deeper than before.

It’s smooth sailing from there. Their dinner goes even better than Kurt had been expecting. Denny doesn't excitedly ramble as much as he did the time they got burgers, but Kurt isn't as quiet as he was then either. Conversation flows smoothly and ebbs naturally. Silence never feels awkward, only warm and comforting as they eat. They decide to opt-out of dessert since Kurt mentions he has ice cream at home that they can have instead.

They walk back to the car with their hands swaying between them and Kurt's heart feeling like it's fit to burst. Despite every single nervous thought that Kurt has had about this night, the entire thing has gone better than he ever could have imagined. He can't wipe the smile off his face as they walk through the parking lot, Denny pressed close to his side.

When they finally reach the Nav, Kurt turns his back to the car and steps back against the passenger door. "I'm so glad my first date was with you, Denny," Kurt tells him quietly, letting his back hit his car door as he gently tugs Denny after him. The other boy follows, caging him in with his body and pressing his free hand to the car.

"I am too," Denny tells him just as quietly. Denny presses close enough that their knees knock together and Kurt giggles, his hand raising to grip the other boy’s hip. "This was amazing," Denny says, seconds before taking Kurt's mouth in a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't totally love this chapter, but oh well!

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
